The Fast Life
by Battousai's Girl
Summary: Kaoru is an exotic dancer witha shady past and a vow never to fall in love again. Soujiro is an assassin of the night. Will Kaoru let him in? And what happens when the reason pf her vow returns?  KaoSou AU Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: This is a very OOC story. I know that this might confuse a lot of you so I'm gonna explain now. The song in here is gonna be in italics and what is in between the song is what she is doing while she is singing. Now that that is cleared up on with the story.

'Thought'

"Talking"

Chapter 1

Soujiro's P.O.V

'I really wish our informant would choose somewhere other than strip bars to meet.' I thought as I looked around.

'Tonight is Nightingales yesterday it was Fox Trot.'

I sat down in front of a man with a short black ponytail.

"Tenchi what do you have for me today," I asked

"Code please?"

"The strong live and the weak die," I replied solemnly

"Well I heard that they are sending Kuro after Shishio," he replied.

"Is that all you have?"

"No but Raven is about to come on, I'll tell you the rest later," replied the man/

"Please welcome Raven," announced the DJ.

Music came on and a beautiful girl came out.

She had long black hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a black tube top like corset, black lace hipster shorts, which showed off her long legs and accented her curvy figure, and black stilettos.

She began to sing.

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension on tilting just exactly what we should be_

She walked up to the pole then swung around it and kicked her leg up then dipped low.

_Baby I don't mind us being some kinda casual thing_

_Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me_

She did a split then crawled around (like Cat woman) the stage while men threw money at her.

_Can you put your hands on my waistline _

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

She rolled onto her back and thrusted her chest up and out. Then she moved her hand between her legs.

_Hang a 'please don't disturb' sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Running chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine. You get yours_

She stood up and grinded on the pole and shivered. Then she looked straight into my eyes and kept looking as she continued her song.

_If you see me with a man understand you can't question me_

_The feelings that you caught ain't my fault, can't help your jealousy_

She moved her in a circular motion going down to the floor then she opened her legs then closed them, got up and slapped her ass all the while looking at me.

_If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover loving commin' hidden beneath the sheets_

For the rest of the chorus she crawled around the stage while men threw money or tucked it into her garter.

_So come on and freak my body we can get nasty naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

She grabbed the pole and swung up side down onto the pole. She let go of the pole touched herself in various places. Then she spun downward.

_It ain't about the kissing and hugging cause this is a physical loving_

_Straight sweating our bodies are rubbing_

_Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5._

She once again grabbed the pole but this time she straddled it and twisted her legs around the pole and spun down at an odd angle.

_We have a physical thing_

_We make love, but don't fall in love_

_We spend time _

_Just enough so you get yours and I get mine_

_No stings attached _

_I want your body _

_Not your heart_

Then she crawled around the stage again and the song went off. She collected he money and with on last look at me she left.

"You're a lucky man"

"Why?"

"Raven was staring holes into you throughout most of her performance. She never does that. One reason she is so popular is because she has been deemed untouchable. She never lets anyone touch her and if they do Sano will pound the guy," said Tenchi

"Oh, well what other info do you have for me?"

Kaoru's P.O.V

'What is wrong with me? Why was I looking at that guy? He was kinda hot though. But I vowed that I would never be with another man again. Not after… No I won't think about him!' I shook my head furiously.

"Hey Kaoru who was that guy you were eyeing? He was hot," asked Kaori.

I blushed

"N-nobody," I stuttered.

"Nobody, riiiiight, we both know that your never look at anyone while you dance," she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok."

"Since that was your last set, so let's go," she said.

"Okay let me change first," I replied.

I changed and grabbed my purse and katana.

"I'm ready"

We said good bye to Sano and left.

We were walking and talking when I heard foot steps. I knew that Kaori didn't hear them though. I gripped my katana tighter.

'Who could be following us?'

Then a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"I saw you dancing and thought you were great. Do you want to go home with me?" asked the man

I looked at his hand on my wrist, eye twitching madly. He took no heed to my anger as he dragged me down the street.

"Let me go if you value your life." I said in a low voice.

He kept pulling me down the street.

"You had better let her go," said Kaori who was running behind us.

"What are you gonna do if I don't," asked the man as he turned to look at Kaori but in the process he let my wrist go.

"It's not what _I'm_ gonna do, it's what _she _is gonna do."

He made a fist. I nodded at Kaori and she backed up a few feet. The man tried to lunge at her but he never made it. I flipped over his head then I thrusted forward and slashed him across the chest. It wasn't deep enough to kill him but it did knock him out.

"You've just knocked the _fuck_ out," said Kaori

I looked at her strangely.

Soujiro's P.O.V

'I have to tell Shishio about this, she moved with such speed and precision. I recognize the style but I can't place it."

I leapt off the roof and went home.

Kaoru's P.O.V

"Finally we're home," I said as I walked into the apartment. I put my stuff down.

"I'll be right back."

I walked down the hallway and knocked on a door.

An elderly looking lady opened the door.

"Oh hello Kaoru, you're finally back," said the lady.

"Hello Aiko, I am home, is she…?"

"Out like a light, she tried to stay up but she didn't make it," said Aiko.

I came inside and went to the couch. There was a little girl with long black hair. I picked the little girl up. She stirred and opened her lavender eyes.

"Hi mommy" said the little girl.

"Hi Sakura, how is my little cherry blossom doing?" I asked as I touched her nose.

"I'm tired"

"Well we are going home now"

"Ok mommy"

"Thanks Aiko, here…" I dug into my pocket and pulled out $50, and handed it to her.

"You know that you don't have to pay me, I'm happy to help," said Aiko.

"I know but I insist," I said as I walked back down the hallway.

"Time for bed kiddo," I said.

I put my daughter in her pajamas and tucked her in.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Goodnight baby," I said.

I kissed her on the forehead and left. I went into the kitchen.

"I'm starving, how about I fix us some ramen" I called into the living room to Kaori (let's pretend she can cook.

So I fixed us some ramen and we lounged around.

"Now what's the deal with you and that hot stranger," asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Nothing I swear." I said

"Right then why were you staring at him?" she asked

"I don't know okay."

"Oh well I hope he comes back."

"Why?"

"So I can give him your name and number," she giggled

"Argghh…I'm going to bed," I said as I put my bowl into the sink.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

Soujiro's P.O.V

"Really that's interesting. From what you tell me she uses Hiten Mitsirugi but she has blended it with something else. But the real question is how she learned Hiten Mitsirugi in the first place," said Shishio

I had just told him what I had seen.

"We will have to bring her here she could be of use. You will go back to the club again," he said.

"Yes sir," with that I went to my room.

Well that's all for now. The song is called Get Mine, Get Yours by Christina Aguilera.

Plz Review!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Memo" Thank you all for reviewing and I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update I was really busy with school. Anyway I have been nominated for RKRC Awards so please go vote for me if you want. The site is: rkrc. had a few questions Kaori is Kaoru's roommate she also carries a sword for protection for now.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned as I rolled over and turned off the alarm. I pulled myself out of bed and moved slowly toward my bathroom. I splashed some water onto my face.

'That woke me up' I thought as I continued my routine.

I went back into my room to change into some running clothes. I put my hair into a ponytail. Then I did some stretches before going out for my semi-daily 6 mile run. When I came back I took a shower and changed into some jeans and a shirt that said 'Attitude Problem'. By the time I came into the kitchen surprisingly Kaori was already up and dressed in a tank top and some shorts and reading the comics from the paper, normally she was still asleep.

"Good Morning Kaori." I said as I went into the cabinet to get supplies for breakfast and getting some tea.

"Hey Kaoru where were you?"

"I went running."

"Oh you still do that, I would have thought you would have stopped doing that since…never mind I'm sorry." She said when she saw the look on my face at the mention of my past.

"It's alright" I said sipping some tea.

"So what do you have planned for today?" she asked putting the paper down.

"Well after I call the taxi so I can drop Sakura off at preschool I'm going to get my car out of the shop. Then I'm going to pay the bills…Speaking of paying the bills do you have you part?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah I put it on the table by the door." She said sipping her tea.

"After paying the bills I'm gonna come home for a nap, then pick Sakura up drop her off with Aiko then we'll go to Hiko's Place." I said as I turned on the stove and began mixing the pancake batter.

"Aww, I was hoping we could do facials and stuff today before we went to Hiko's Place." She said sighing.

"Yeah well maybe another time," I said flatly while flipping the pancakes and she went back to the comics.

I put some bacon in a pan and watched it sizzle for awhile before flipping it. I flipped the pancakes again and took them out. Then I took out the bacon. I beat some eggs and put it into another pan.

"Kaori can you watch the eggs for me? I'm going to wake up Sakura," I asked.

She nodded and put her paper down.

I walked down the hallway to Sakura's room. I went over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's time to get up my little cherry blossom," I said tickling her gently.

She giggled and opened her eyes.

"Morning M-m-mommy," she said yawning.

I picked her up and took her into the bathroom.

I supervised as she washed up and brushed her teeth. (She's 4 by the way if I haven't mentioned it)

"All clean, all clean" she said giggling.

I followed her back into her room.

"Flowers or suns which do you want?" I asked.

"Flowers flowers" she said.

I went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a shirt with flowers on it. She put them on then I pulled her dark hair into pigtails.

"Breakfast is ready," Kaori called from the kitchen.

Sakura raced into the kitchen, I chuckled and followed her.

We sat down and said grace. Sakura then began at an amazing speed. It always baffled me as to how such a little thing ate so much.

"Sakura slow down or you'll choke on your food."

"Okay mommy."

After you finished breakfast Sakura went into her room and grabbed her book bag.

"Come on mommy it's time to go."

"Bye Kaori see you later" I said as I was dragged out of the house by Sakura.

"Bye."

Soujiro's POV

I got up the next morning and took a shower. I got dressed and went down to the cafeteria. I walked over to my normal table and sat down next to Kamatari, who was as always flirting with Chou. She only did it for fun though because she knew it bothered him. When I sat down she averted her attention to me.

"Hey Soujiro baby, how's it going? I heard you met a girl at Nightingales last night," she said with a familiar glint in her eye. A glint that always meant trouble.

"I didn't meet her I saw her," I said getting a few pancakes.

"I also heard you got an itch," she said.

"Well you heard wrong," you said to her with your usual smile.

"I'm just saying I can scratch that itch for you if you know what I mean," she said smiling seductively.

"Unfortunately I do know and I'm not interested."

It was common knowledge that she used to be a he. Just as I was about to leave Miss Yumi came in and headed in my direction. She had on a red dress and had her hair in a bun. She sat down next to me.

"Hello Soujiro how are you doing this morning?"

"Hello Miss Yumi I am doing just fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine I just came down to tell you that Lord Shishio wants to see you in his office," she said getting up.

"Oh well then I'll be going then," I said bowing down to her and leaving.

I walked down the hallway to Lord Shishio's office. The carpet was a deep red and the curtains were gold. Every room and hallway in this place was decorated by Yumi. She had wanted to be an interior designer before she met Shishio. I reached Shishio's door and knocked.

I heard him say come in and walked in. I sat down in front of Shishio's desk. The room was different shades of green. Even though he hated the color he had given Yumi free reign. She said green was calming.

"You wanted to see me Lord Shishio?"

"Yes, I need you to go and see Megumi for information about this girl 'Raven'. After you get the information find this girl and watch her."

"Yes Lord Shishio, when do you want me to leave?"

"You are to leave immediately" he replied.

"Yes sir" I bowed and left.

I headed down to the garage so I could leave. When I got there I saw Anji was gathering gardening tools. In his free time he like to tend to the garden.

"Hello Mister Anji how are you doing? Going to tend to Miss Yumi's garden?"

"Hi Soujiro, I'm doing fine and yes I am going to Yumi's garden. How are you?"

"I'm fine" I said going over to my motorcycle.

It was black and had a blue dragon wrapped around it. I started it up and put on my helmet. I waved to Anji and I took off.

Kaoru's POV

'These people need to hurry the hell up.' I thought angrily as I sipped my soda.

I had been here for 3 hours. 'There went my nap.' I got up and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but I have been waiting here for 3 hours waiting for my car. I was told that it would be ready by the time I got here."

"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to wait awhile longer" said the lady at the desk

"I want my car and I want it NOW!!!" I said losing it.

"I I I'll see what I can do," she said picking up the phone; she talked to someone for a moment.

"What does your car look like miss," she asked.

"A black Mustang convertible with a sapphire blue dragon on the hood." I said tapping my nails impatiently.

She repeated what I said, nodded and hung up the phone.

"They are bringing your car around now. It'll be $350,"

I paid the woman and went outside.

Someone was coming around in my car. Whoever it was obviously couldn't drive a stick because the car kept jerking. A man got out. I looked at my watch it was 12:45. It was too late for a nap but I could wash my car and get something to eat and then pick Sakura up at 3.

"Nice ride you got here. How about we go out sometime," he said smiling revealing chipped and missing teeth.

I just got into my car and tried to close the door but he grabbed it.

"You didn't answer me."

"Let go of my door…now" I said about to reach my boiling point for the second time that day.

"Not until you answer,"

"No."

"I ain't taking no for answer."

"Fine," with that you kicked him in the groin.

He let go of the door and fell to the ground. I slammed the door shut and screeched off.

I picked up Sakura and dropped her off with Aiko. Then I went back the apartment to pick up my clothes and Kaori so we could go down to Hiko's place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the song featured in this chapter.

**Author's Note: **I am soooooooo sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm really busy with school and work. But I also really hate typing so I rarely get the urge to do so. I also reposted chapters one and two with some changes so you can go check them out.

Kaoru's P.O.V

When we finally arrived at Hiko's Place it was just starting to pick up. Since Kaori was up next she went back stage to change. I went to the bar to talk to Enishi, who was working it.

"Hey Kaoru what's up?" asked Enishi as I sat down.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good, so do you want your usual now?"

"Yep. I need my Cosmo before I go on stage."

He handed me my drink after mixing it. I took a sip.

"It's just so much easier to get on stage in lingerie and sing and swing around a pole than it is to sing in front of a crowd dressed."

"How so?" asked Enishi

"Because they are actually focused on my singing and not my body."

"I don't know why you worry so much, you have great voice."

The band went into a new song. I knew it was Kaori before I even looked up. Only she would sing a sad song. But the customers like it so to each their own.

I liked to sing sultry songs.

I went back stage to get dressed halfway thought her song.

I put on a sparkly red dress that went to my knees and some matching three-inch heels. I put on some lipstick and eye shadow. I curled my hair a bit and went to stand next to the stage.

When Kaori walked off stage I went on. The lights changed from blue to a hazy red color. The band started up the song and I started to sing:

_Ooooh_

_You give me fever_

_Fever ooh_

The spotlight came on me.

_Ooh_

_You give me fever_

_Fever in the morning_

_Fever when it's late at night_

_You give me fever_

_(Fever)_

I felt eyes on me. I knew I was on stage but this felt different.

I looked out at the crowd as I continued to sing. That's when I saw the guy from yesterday walking away from the door.

Soujiro's P.O.V

**Earlier that day**

"Raven you say. Sano did mention a girl by that name. You'd probably get more information out of him, than you would me. But he won't say much more about her than, she is an old friend. He won't even tell me her real name. But I do know that she work's at Hiko's Place as well."

'Hiko huh?'

**Present time**

When I got to Hiko's place Raven was already singing.

_Fever when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_You give me fever_

_(Fever)_

She put her hands to her lips, hugged herself and put he hand to her forehead while leaning it back. Then she looked me in the eye.

'Does she recognize me?'

Kaoru's P.O.V

_Fever in the evening_

_Fever all through the night_

_You give me fever_

_(Fever)_

I swayed to the beat.

'Is this a coincidence or is this guy following me?'

_Fever when you're with me _

_Fever when you love me right_

'I hope Kaori doesn't see him'

_My baby's so very sexy_

_My baby put the fever on me_

_My baby knows just what to do_

_You got me boilin past a hundred and two_

_You give my fever oooh_

_Every body's got a fever _

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever started long ago_

_Romeo loved Juliet_

_And Juliet felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her _

_He said "Julie baby you're my flame"_

_Thou give me fever_

_When we kisseth_

_A fever when the flaming youth_

_Fever I'm on fire_

_Fever yea a burn peruses_

_Now that you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made_

_Chicks were born to give ya fever_

_Be Fahrenheit or centigrade_

_They give ya fever _

_When ya kiss em_

_And fever if you live in learn_

_Fever until you sizzle_

_What a lovely way to burn _

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to…_

_Burn_

I almost groaned when I saw Kaori making her way towards the guy.

_Fever._

I blew a kiss to the crowd and left the stage.

Soujiro's P.O.V

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder as the song finished. I turned and saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes standing there. It was the woman that was with Raven last night.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Well my friend that was just on the stage said you were kinda cute. Her name is Kaoru Kamiya. Here," she said handing me a piece of paper that had a phone number on it.

Just then Kaoru came over with a pissed off look, kinda resembling an angry raccoon.

"Kaori what do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what I said I'd do," Kaori said nonchalantly

"WHAT are you doing?"

Kaori looked nervous now. "Um…leaving?"

Kaoru nodded. Kaori walked off with a nod to me.

Kaoru calmed down and smiled at me, he face was a bit flushed and her eyes were sparkling.

'Wow she is beautiful'

"Sorry about my friend, she likes to the matchmaker."

"It's quite alright"

"Well you obviously know who I am, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Soujiro Seta," I said sticking out my hand.

Her eyes flickered but she took my hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you Soujiro, but I have to be going now."

I said bye and she walked off.

Kaoru's P.O.V

"I can't believe you did that Kaori, you know about my vow, how could you do that?" I said as I sped down the street.

"Your vow is stupid, just because one man heart you doesn't mean that you have to shut out all men, besides that was four years ago," she replied

"It wasn't just any man Kaori and you know that, he was my soul mate, and the father of my daughter. I hate what he did to me. I don't want to go through that ever again. I don't think could handle it. Soujiro doesn't seem to be very different. He's a swordsman Kaori."

I parked outside of our apartment.

"How do you know?"

"I felt it as soon as I got close enough he has a lot of ki. Plus when I shook his hand I felt the calluses that swordsmen have."

"There is no guarantee that he'll turn out like Kenshin."

I sucked in a breath at the name.

"You know that I can't be with him. _He _changed me. I he turned me into a monster and I liked it, I liked all the blood shed. I still lust for even now. You don't understand how strong my bloodlust is," I said as I began to cry.

"Don't cry Kaoru," she said hugging me as I cried into her shoulder.

After I calmed down I pulled away and wiped at my eyes.

"Will you go and get Sakura for me. I don't want her to see me like this."

My eyes were all red and puffy and my mascara had run.

She nodded.

Soujiro's P.O.V

'What caused her to have that breakdown?

I watched as Kaoru got out of the car wiping her eyes, from my little perch on her apartment building.

'I better go report to Master Shishio now.'

With than I jumped down and went to my motorcycle.


End file.
